Red Wedding Alternate Universe
by Skyrimfan
Summary: Completely AU. In this story, Jon Snow didn't join the Night's Watch and instead rode out with Robb when Eddard Stark was imprisoned. When Robb broke his promise to marry one of Walder Frey's daughters, the Freys invited him to his uncle's wedding promising to forgive him, but Robb is wary of this and Jon volunteered to attend on his behalf.
1. The Red Wedding

Robb Stark paced around in his tent as he watched his soldiers preparing for the siege of King's Landing, he gazed at his loyal bannermen outside discussing their plans. He can't help but recall of the fateful day, an event that is now widely known as the Red Wedding. He broke down as he recalled his last conversation with his half brother who valiantly volunteered to take his place in attending the wedding.

"_I'll go."_

"_NO!" Robb responded quickly "You can't! I won't allow it!" he added._

"_It's the only way Robb, I look a lot like you, the Freys won't notice a thing."_

"_Jon...I can't let you go." Robb said "Losing Theon is already a pain in the heart for me but if I lose you, I would go crazy!" he yelled._

"_Theon fought bravely in the Battle of the Camps, he lived as he died with honor. But this is just a wedding that I'm attending, it's not that serious." Jon retorted "Besides, I'll have Ghost watching my back throughout the whole event." he added._

"_It's not that I'm worried about! Ghost is loyal to you, I know, but father did say once 'Never ever trust a Frey' don't you remember?" Robb asked._

"_I do!" Jon exclaimed "It's just that, you've broken your oath of promise to Walder Frey, and to gain him back as an ally, you have to attend the wedding. Since, you refuse, I'll take your place." he said slowly._

"_As you wish brother." Robb relented "But promise me one thing." _

"_Anything." Jon replied._

"_That you get out of there alive." Robb begged._

_That very afternoon, Robb watched as Jon Snow rode out with 2000 men towards the Twins, he kept on watching until they disappeared on the horizon. "I shouldn't have let him go." Robb said._

"_If he didn't who else will?" the Greatjon asked. "I don't know?" Robb replied._

_Robb thought long and hard, and he decided that the time was right to announce his plan of legitimizing his half brother. "My lords, listen up! What I have written on this piece of paper is a plan of legitimizing my younger half brother, Jon Snow, I need your signatures to fully justify his claim." he stated as the lords looked at each other._

"_Aye! Jon Snow is a bright young man, I saw him cut down ten men with one swing of his sword!" Lord Patrek Mallister said and he signed his name and stamped his House sigil on the paper. He was followed shortly by the Greatjon, Byrnden Tully, Rickard Karstark, Rodrick Cassel. With that complete, Robb retired to his tent with joy at the thought of his brother returning and giving him the news that he is now officially a Stark._

_Robb waited the entire night, he was counting the stars in the night sky when he heard a commotion outside, he went out of his tent and saw Smalljon Umber with a crossbow bolt impaled on his shoulder. "What happened at the wedding! Where's my brother and mother?" he asked._

"_It...it..was..a...trap. It was a bloody massacre, Lord Walder called Jon forward and addressed him as the King in the North before he stood up and said 'it's time to end this mess'. At that command, I saw the musicians lowering their instruments and begin firing us with their crossbows, I managed to grab a dagger and killed a few Frey men before escaping." Smalljon replied as he took a deep breath "Jon..he was shot with crossbow bolts, they fired upon him on all sides, he fell to the ground by the time I left." he added softly._

"_Get him to a healer!" Robb ordered as he stumbled back in shock but anger soon replaced his tears as he called out for his bannermen "I want everyone on their horses now! We ride for the Twins, I will not rest until Lord Walder's head is on a pike!" he yelled as the men cheered and yelled for justice as they mounted their horses._

_It wasn't long until they reached the outskirts of the Twins, Robb stared in shock and anger at the tents that were burning, he drew out his sword and pointed it towards the gate. "The King in the North!" his soldiers shouted as one and urged their horses forward charging down the hill and killing the surprised Frey soldiers._

_The Northern army only has one thing in their minds, revenge for the murder of Jon Stark, the Frey soldiers were shown no mercy and were all put to the sword. Robb rode towards the courtyard and dismounted, he looked at the overturned table with a few Stark soldiers lying in a pool of blood, each with their throats slit._

_He felt his anger rising, when he saw his direwolf, Grey Wind howling at a familiar looking direwolf lying on the ground with crossbow bolts sticking out of it's body. He ran towards the fallen direwolf and shook the body for signs of life but to no avail, he gently lowered the body before giving it a pat on it's back. "Your Grace, my men are ready to hack down the doors." the Greatjon said._

_Meanwhile, Jon struggled to stand up despite the wounds as he stood he heard Lord Walder laughing "The King in the North rises." he said. _

"_Let it end here and now Lord Walder!" Catelyn said as she held a dagger against Joyeuse's throat. _

"_My Lady..." Jon said weakly, giving up knowing that all is lost as Lothar Frey stood in front of him with his sword drawn._

"_The Lannisters sends their regards." Lothar Frey said as he thrust the sword into Jon's heart before pulling it out again._

_Jon knelt down on the ground looking at his wound before looking at Catelyn, and fell backwards, the last thing he heard was "JON!" as his eyes closed for the last time. Robb's anger was clearly seen that day, the news were spread of his massacre of the entire Frey line, the Northsmen slaughtered everyone in the Twins that day with the exception of Olyvar Frey, Ser Perwyn Frey and Roslin Frey._

_After the killing, Robb's sword and armor were covered with gore and blood, he dropped his sword and fell to his knees in front of his brother and for the first time, the King in the North, cried his heart out._

"_Name our loses." Robb said after calming himself down._

"_Other than Lady Stark, most of the bannermen and soldiers that accompanied Jon Stark were killed, among the notable are Jon Stark, his direwolf Ghost, Torrhen Karstark, Daryn Hornwood, Robin Flint, Owen Norrey, Ser Raynald Westerling, Dacey Mormont, Roose Bolton, Donnel Flint, Lord Howland Reed, Leobald Tallhart, Lord Willam Dustin, Cley Cerwyn." the Greatjon said reading from a list._

"_Send a message to King's Landing with the warning 'The North won't forget.' and add Winter is Coming." Robb ordered as he ordered the burial of his brother Jon in the crypts beneath Winterfell. _

_"Your Grace, the Hound is outside demanding to see you at once." a soldier reported._

_"The Hound? What in the seven hells is he doing here?" Robb asked casting a look at the Greatjon._

_"How the fuck would I know, go and ask him." the Greatjon replied._

_The two of them approached Sandor Clegane who held a sleeping child in his arms "What do you want Sandor?" Robb asked coldly._

_"To return your sister to you." Sandor answered as he handed over the child who turned out to be Arya._

_"And what do you want in return?" Robb asked more polite and grateful than before._

_"A million gold and if possible, I wish to join your men in assaulting King's Landing. I know every single rock and crack of that city, every secret tunnel and even the place where they store their wildfire." Sandor replied._

_"So be it. The gold is yours when I take King's Landing and after that you're free to go wherever you wish or you could stay on as Arya's protector." Robb said and he noticed a small smile across the Hound's face._

_When Jon's body arrived in Winterfell for the burial, hundreds of people and soldiers paid homage to the legitimized Jon Stark. The entire North was in mourning for their own loses, each House have at least lost a member during the Red Wedding, this prompts more men to sign up for the army, increasing Robb's current number of 18,000 to a great number of 90,000 by the time the army has increased their size, more and more houses sent their men out to aid the North when they heard of the Red Wedding including Balon Greyjoy who agreed to send ships to aid Robb in his assault on the capital._

"Your Grace?" Olyvar Frey reported as Robb woke up from his memory.

"Yes, what is it?" Robb asked.

"We're ready for the assault." Olyvar replied.

"Very well, I'll be out shortly." Robb said.

Soon, the Northern army stood ready as Robb looked at the walls of King's Landing with fury in his eyes, he drew out his sword and yelled "Remember the Red Wedding!" as the Northern army charged passed him and towards the wall of King's Landing.


	2. The war is over

The battle of King's Landing was over, and Joffrey's head is mounted on a spike outside the walls of Winterfell as a warning to all Southerners. Even though the war is over with a peace treaty signed by Tyrion Lannister who has now taken control of Casterly Rock and personally handed over his father to seal the deal, Robb has trouble getting on with his life.

Jon's bod lied in state outside the castle for three days for the people to pay their respects before burial in the crypts, Robb arrived home just in time for the ceremony. Robb walked closer to Jon's body and placed a flower he picked from the wolfswood and quietly stepped back for the rest of the lords to say their goodbyes.

After the burial and saying farewell to the other lords, Robb retreated to his quarters and locked himself in it for several days. _'Jon, why? Why must you die? It should have been me. I should have died with him.' _Robb said to himself as he wrote his will.

He looked outside his window and saw the activities that his people were carrying out, soldiers drinking and talking with each other, people doing their daily businesses, his brothers Bran and Rickon who trained in their archery, and his mother who keeps entering the crypt every single day after the death of Jon.

Robb decided to head down and watch his brothers practice, when he approached the armory, he took a glance at the wooden swords which Jon and Theon used to practice with. He forced himself to carry on when he noticed Grey Wind lying at a corner, refusing to move despite his commands. "Don't you know Robb? That is Ghost's usual spot." Bran said as he lowered his bow.

Even at the mention of Jon's direwolf made Robb flinched, he tried to hold in his tears but it kept on flowing, he then made a dash for the wolfswood, he did not stop until he reached the weirwood where his father used to pray at. He knelt down at the foot of the tree and looked up, his eyes overflowing with tears.

"Why? Why must you take everyone I cared and loved away from me!" he shouted. "First you took my father who did nothing but to reveal the truth, then you took Theon who fought in the name of freedom, and lastly you took my brother Jon and most of the children of the North!" he said in anger as he threw a punch at the tree.

"Robb!"

Robb turned his head and saw Arya staring at him with hurt and shock in her eyes, he lowered his hand and breathed in slowly as Arya approached him. "You're hurt." Arya said and pointed to Robb's bleeding knuckles.

"Just a scratch." he replied as he threw some rocks into the pond.

"I know you miss Jon, we all do, but live has to go on." Arya said as Robb turned his head to face her.

"You don't understand." Robb replied.

"I do! It's you who do not understand! I saw Ser Ilyn Payne showing father's head to the cheering crowd! I saw Ser Amory Lorch kill Yoren by driving his sword through the back of his neck!" Arya retorted and ran away in anger.

"Arya! Arya! I didn't mean what I said!" Robb yelled as he chased after her but not before he noticed a few men surrounding her. He drew out his sword and yelled "Why not you pick someone of your own size!" as the men looked at him.

"Get him boys!" one of the men said.

Robb deflected every hit that the men threw at him, and he killed three of them without much effort when he felt a sharp object piercing thru his shoulder. He screamed in pain as he turned around and felt another object hit his leg, he threw his sword at the archer killing him before accepting his fate.

But before the remaining men can kill him, a loud war cry could be heard, Robb looked up and saw Bran and a couple of Stark soldiers running towards the men who ran away in fear, he felt blood dripping from his sleeve as Arya came to his side with a worried look on her face. "You'll be fine Robb, you'll be fine. Bran, get Maester Luwin!" she shouted as Robb fainted.

Robb woke up with several stitches and bandages to his arm and leg, he looked around the room and saw Bran and Arya sleeping on a chair next to the bed. He smiled as he saw their direwolves sleeping at their feet, he got off the bed and made his way to the kitchens when he saw a familiar looking direwolf.

"Ghost?" he said in shock when he heard Rodrick Cassel's footsteps behind him.

"Your Grace, I was helping Sansa with her chores when your direwolf jumped right between us and spilled white dye all over it's fur." Rodrick complained.

Robb can't help but laugh "And why is the mighty Ser Rodrick helping my sister with her daily chores hmm?" he asked as Grey Wind came next to him covered in white dye. "You scared the shit out of me Grey Wind, I thought that somehow Ghost had came back to life." he scolded his direwolf when he saw his brother running down the steps with a smile on her face.

"Robb! Robb! You won't believe what I just found out from your wife!" Rickon said excitedly.

"What? What is it?" Robb asked with a little worry in his voice.

"She's pregnant! You're going to be a father!" Rickon replied "Go on, she's waiting for you!" he added.

Robb ran up the stairs and towards the master bedroom and saw his wife, Talisa, standing there with her hand rubbing her stomach, he approached her slowly and embraced her tightly. "Have you thought of a name yet?" he asked as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"Yes, I have...if it's a boy, I would name him Jon." Talisa answered giving him a kiss.

"Aye, Jon's a good name...if it's a girl?" he said with a smile "I would name her Jenye, what do you think?" he asked.

"That's a good name, you better start praying that it's twins." she said with a grin.

"One child is enough." Robb replied with a smile as he blow out the candle that lighted up the room.

It has been seven years since the Red Wedding, things turned out quite interesting for Robb when he found out that he is going to be fathering three children, as he already planned for only one but instead he got two boys and a girl. Robb stood on the walkway with his wife as they watched their eldest son firing his bow at the targets as Bran and Rickon stood nearby. "Aim properly Jon, you don't want to end up like your father do you?" Bran whispered softly.

"I can hear you Bran!" Robb shouted from above as he pointed out to Grey Wind who was watching them.

"You cheated!" Bran yelled back but laughed when Robb threw mud at his face.

When Jon missed again, Rickon and Bran burst into laughter including Eddard, Robb's second son, Robb stared down at his brothers and said "And which of you is a marksman at ten? Keep on practicing Jon."

Jon loaded his bow and took aim and just before he could fire, another arrow flew right pass him and straight into the bull's eye. Bran and Rickon turned and saw Jeyne Stark, standing there with a bow and she nodded to the both of them. Jon threw down his bow and chased after his sister as Bran and Rickon laughed. "Just like old times." Rickon said as he elbowed Bran.

Robb couldn't help but laugh as his brothers threaten each other with wooden swords, just like how Theon and Jon did before them. _'I swear to the old gods and the new that if there is anyone who can bring you both back to life, I would reward him generously.'_ Robb said to himself as he felt the cold wind blow against his face.

**In the next chapter, Robb is desperate to bring Jon back to life, and send riders out across Westeros to search for anyone who can bring him information about the Red Priest Thoros.**


	3. The Squire

Jon Stark ran as fast as he could pushing his way through the crowd on the streets of Winterfell as he tried to escape from the guards sent to capture him by his father, he turned right at the corner and ran right into the crypts. He panted heavily as he ventured further down, he looked at all the coffins lying in position dating back to Bran the builder.

He walked along the rows of coffins looking at the names:

_'Here lies Eddard Stark, a true Northman, a beloved husband and father, he will be missed._

_Here lies Jory Cassel, a true friend to the Stark family, died protecting Eddard Stark from danger._

_Here lies Theon Greyjoy, a ward who turned hero, slain in combat by Jaime Lannister._

_Here lies Torrhen Karstark, slain during the Red Wedding_

_Here lies Cley Cerwyn, slain during the Red Wedding_

_Here lies Lady, a pet to Sansa Stark, wrongly accused and killed on orders by Robert Baratheon_

_Here lies Ghost, a loyal companion, silent as the night, slain during the Red Wedding_

_Here lies Jon Stark, a bastard of Eddard Stark, legitimatized by the King, slain during the Red Wedding__'_

He moved closer towards the coffin with the name _'Jon Stark' _written on it, his eyes wider than before, he heard the door opening and decided to surrender himself.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Rodrick Cassel said as he grabbed Jon by the arm and hurled him out of the crypts.

"I didn't mean it!" Jon argued but to no avail.

"Save it for your father!" Rodrick replied.

Jon could only let the guards drag him towards the castle, he swallowed his fear when his father loomed over him with a wooden stick in his hands. "Wait! I can explain!" he screamed "I didn't mean to injure Jenye!" he added.

"She's now with Uncle Bran and Rickon, so I bid you to tell me the truth Jon, I do not want to punish you." Robb said harshly "leave us." he added as the guards left the great hall shutting the door before they left. "Tell me, why did you kick her in the groin?" he asked.

Jon shuffled his feet as he looked around the room before looking back at his father "She called me a bastard." he replied softly.

Robb looked at his son with hurt in his eyes, he had never heard the word 'bastard' even since his brother died seven years ago. "Look at me Jon, look at me." he said as his son looked up "You're confined to your chambers for three days, you're not allowed to leave or even practice your sword skills, am I clear?" he said sternly.

"Aye." Jon replied and left for his chambers, cursing and swearing but before he left, he turned around as he remembered what he saw in the crypts "Father? Did you name me after someone?" he asked.

Robb stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the question, he turned around slowly "Yes, after a brother that I loss seven years ago during the-"

"Red Wedding?" Jon finished for him.

"Aye, the Red Wedding." Robb repeated "Enough of this, and go to your room, before I change my mind." he said.

After his son left, Robb managed to pull himself together and left for his own room when he noticed several papers that his father wrote during his journeys. He took the papers and sat on a chair and begin reading them, most were about Robert's Rebellion, the Greyjoy Rebellion, only one of the articles caught his attention.

"Olyvar!" he yelled as he held the paper tightly in his hands.

"Your Grace?" the young squire said as he entered the great hall.

"I want you to ride out around the Northern borders with a company of twenty riders, and find this Red Priest that goes by the name of Thoros, find him and bring him to me." Robb ordered.

"As the king commands." Olyvar bowed his head and walked out barking orders to the nearest guard.

_'Rest easy brother, I'll bring you back to life, I swear it!'_ Robb said quietly inside his heart as he watched his trusted squire depart for the Southern borders.

Olyvar rode long and hard, and eventually arrived at The Neck, he ordered the men to set up camp as he scouted the roads for bandits. Night came and Olyvar retired to the camp where the men were now enjoying a night meal and drinking "Join us!" one of them shouted.

Olyvar sat down near them and accepted the drink offered by one of the men. "I heard some rumors that the forest is haunted by the soldiers who fell during the war, especially around this area where the Stark soldiers led by Theon Greyjoy were butchered by the Lannisters in an ambush." one men said.

"I fought at the battle when I was twelve, I saw how Theon died, he fought on even tough he was bleeding from head to toe, he left his side open and the Kingslayer took this chance and plunged his sword right into Theon's side ending his life." Olyvar said just as they heard the horses neighing.

"Who's there!" one of the men shouted standing up, his hand gripping his sword handle.

By now, most of the men have stood up either with their hands on their sword handle or have drawn them out, Olyvar scanned the horizon for any sign of activities his eyes narrowed when he spot a couple of riders wearing Lannister armor approaching.

"What are you Northerners doing in the South?" one of the Lannister men said.

"We have no quarrel with the Lannisters or any Southerners, we are here on our King's private mission." Olyvar said as his men readied their weapons to fight.

"I don't believe you." the Lannister replied.

"Then don't Lannister freak." Olyvar said and turned around just as the Lannister drew out his sword.

"You'll answer for that dog!" the Lannister spat and moved to strike but was shot by an arrow fired by one of the Stark soldiers.

The short skirmish that followed, littered the King's Road with bodies of the Lannister riders while the Starks suffered a few casualties with minor injuries. "Get rid of the bodies, burn them or chop them up for the hounds, I don't care as long as you get rid of the evidence or another war will be fought." Olyvar said as the men got to work in cleaning up the mess.

"You fight well young boy!" a voice shouted from the shadows.

"I'm no boy! I'm a knight or soon will be." Olyvar answered his eye looking for the person "Show yourself!" he shouted.

An old warrior clad in light armor with an eye patch emerged from the nearby bush, he looked at the armor Olyvar was wearing and commented "You're the King in the North squire, aren't you lad?" he said.

"Yes, I am." Olyvar replied "But who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Oh, where's my sense of politeness." the man said and cleared his throat "My name is Beric Dondarrion, used to be a sellsword under the command of Robert Baratheon until Lord Eddard Stark commanded me to arrest the Mountain." he answered.

"Beric? I heard that you're the leader of the Brotherhood without Banners, your name is well known in the North for bringing justice!" Olyvar exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, yes but..." Beric paused as he straightened himself up "The Brotherhood is gone, my men were killed less than two days ago during a failed attempt to raid a Lannister camp, everyone was killed and I lost my friend Thoros of Myr when he told me to run." he continued as Olyvar's eyes widen.

"Thoros? We're looking for him! Where's he?" Olyvar asked.

"Last I heard, he was captured and dragged of to Casterly Rock to await trail and execution." Beric replied, half confused about the squire's intentions.

Olyvar thought long and hard, and finally made up his mind "Hroki!" he called for one of his trusted men "I want you to ride out to Karhold and ask Lord Rickard Karstark for reinforcements, we're marching to Casterly Rock!" he ordered.

"But that would mean war!" Hroki argued.

"Then let it be! The King gave me a mission to find Thoros and that's what I'm going to do!"

**Danger is lurking around the corner. Will Olyvar Frey rescue Thoros without starting a new war? Or will he do everything within his power to take Casterly Rock and rescue Thoros even though it means sacking the city? Find out in the next chapter.**


	4. The sacking of Casterly Rock

Olyvar Frey rode up the slope leading to Casterly Rock, his right hand firmly placed around his sword handle. Thunder exploded in the skies above him and rain begin to fall, it felt cold and irritating on his exposed hands. Behind him the sound of thousands of horse hoofs filled the air, the Karstark soldiers rode confidently behind him. His hand gripped tighter on his weapon handle as a guard approached him, he closed his eye to think about what he was going to do but it's already too late.

"What are you doing here Northman?" the guard asked.

"I have been asked by the King in the North to seek out a man called Thoros of Myr." he replied.

"Never heard of him, and why do you have all these men with you?" the guard said with his eyes narrowed.

Olyvar didn't reply but drew out his sword and swiftly beheaded the guard, he watched as the guard's lifeless corpse fell to the ground, his head rolled down the slope passing through most of the men.

"Leave no survivors." he ordered quietly. The soldiers drew out their swords and urged their horses forward and galloped passed him to storm the city.

With each Lannister he killed Olyvar felt more and more of the lightness that had once ruled over his heart dieappear, like sand in a sieve. He killed not only the guards but the elderly, women and the children as well, he watched as the Karstark soldiers burn and commit all sorts of atrocities on the population. He strode down the bloodied streets almost casually cutting down every single Lannister or civilian he see, he felt no remorse, his king gave him an order and it must be fulfilled.

Olyvar accompanied by a few soldiers kicked down the door leading to the castle, the soldiers ran to every single room while he walked towards the end of the hallway with ten soldiers flanking his side. He walked through the archway that led to the library, in it he found several children and a few injured guards huddled in a corner, in front of them stood the famed Kingslayer, Jaime Lannister. Jaime noticed the soldiers approaching and charged forward swinging his sword wildly, all ten soldiers fell down in seconds.

Olyvar watched as though he had just simply spilled a drink, he looked at Jaime with fury in his eyes as he leap down, landing a few feet in front of him.

"You!" Jaime cried "How could you attack our home after the peace treaty my brother signed."

"I'm here for Thoros but your men didn't want to hand him over to me."

"You could have just asked to speak with me or my brother, you didn't have to burn and slaughter the people! There is still time, you can order your men to stop and we will hand you Thoros!" Jaime begged.

"It's too late! All of you deserve to die, the young, the women and the old!" Olyvar yelled his sword pointing at Jaime.

"Listen to yourself! You're not the young boy I saw during the peace talk-"

"Enough!" Olyvar cut the Kingslayer off as he readied his blade "You stand between me and the dungeons." he added.

"I will not let you pass!" Jaime said taking a defensive stance.

"Go on, I would have killed you anyway!"

Olyvar ran forward dodging Jaime's first attack, and to demonstrate his seriousness to the Kingslayer he lifted a cowering boy, no older than ten and sliced the boy's neck ending his life. Jaime's eyes narrowed as he launched himself on Olyvar, his attack were so fast that the squire barely have time to parry. One of the boy's friend bent down and placed a hand on his friend's forehead, a tear escaped his eye as he backed away with the other children to avoid being the next victim.

Jaime Lannister had a stony look of pain and anger on his face as he dueled Olyvar, he had met the boy twice, the first time was when Robb captured him, and the second time was the peace talk when Olyvar was only eleven, it would pain him greatly to end the squire's life.

Jaime ducked as Olyvar took a well aimed swiped for his head, Olyvar jumped back but not before Jaime's sword nicked his leg, creating a line on his thigh. Olyvar delivered a hard kick to the Kingslayer's stomach, causing him to stumble backwards and fell to the floor, Olyvar came at him to deliver the final killing blow.

Jaime was quick enough to recover and quickly stood up, and threw some books at Olyvar, one lucky enough to hit him on his right eye. The squire fell to the ground clutching his right eye in pain, the children watched as Jaime Lannister walked slowly towards him.

As the Kingslayer walked closer to him, Olyvar recovered and plunged his sword through the surprised Jaime chest, blood spluttered out of the wound seconds later, he dropped his sword and knelt on the ground with blood dripping on the floor profusely, his vision started to blur as he fell backwards landing on the ground with a thud. The children gasped and the guards struggled to stand, as Olyvar gave them a hateful look, he walked towards them, his hand gripping his weapon tightly.

At the dining room, a last group of Lannister guards made their stand protecting their youngest lord, Tommen Lannister, they covered him with shields blocking the volley of arrows fired from the Karstarks. Olyvar stood on the balcony watching, as he ordered the archers to stop, he leaped from the balcony and landed near the Lannisters and fought them solo.

One by one the Lannisters fell to the blade of Olyvar Frey, he sliced thru them as if he was cutting a gigantic butter until all the Lannisters were slain except the young lord. Tommen looked up at Olyvar with fear in his eyes as the squire lifted up his sword and without thinking brought it down.

Meanwhile back at Winterfell, Jon felt something pain in his heart, it was only the second day after his father confined him to his room but he felt that this was important. He quietly opened the door and knocked the two guards positioned outside unconscious before making his way to the great hall, he slipped pass a few more guards and finally reached the door leading to the great hall.

"And where do you think you're going?" a voice said behind him.

Jon froze and slowly turned around "Uncle Bran! I need to find my father! I will take full responsibility for escaping just let me go!" he pleaded.

"I can't, if I do, your father will have my head." Bran said and grabbed Jon by his arm.

"No!" Jon yelled and kicked his uncle in the nuts before running away.

"Guards! Get after him!" Bran ordered as he recovered from Jon's surprised attack.

Jon ran as fast as he could but then stopped at the stairs, he remembered that once he got into trouble the guards will always bring him to his father. He surrendered peacefully when the guards finally caught up to him. "You're in a lot of trouble young man." Bran said when the guards marched passed him.

"I know but it's worth it!" Jon yelled back.

"Jon, care to explain why you knocked out two guards, kicked Bran in the nuts?" Robb asked as the guards left Jon in his care after explaining what he did.

"Father, I'll take full responsibility for the crimes I committed and I will also accept whatever punishments you give me. But the reason why I escaped from my chambers is because I wanted to tell you that something is happening in the South, I felt a lot of death and darkness coming from your squire." Jon said, his eye looking at his feet.

"And how are you able to feel all these things?" Robb asked.

"I don't know, but I had it after I entered the crypts and saw Uncle Jon's name." Jon answered feeling a but awkward in saying his name even tough he knew that 'Jon' wasn't him.

"That can only mean one thing, you have just seen a vision, just like my brother Bran. Whenever he felt pain at his heart, there was something evil happening at the exact same time." Robb said in shock as he stood up "Death and darkness, in the South...my squire?" he repeated.

"Rodrick!" Robb yelled as the master at arms ran in the great hall "Assemble the men, we're going to Casterly Rock!" he ordered.

"And what about me?" Jon asked looking up.

"I'm sure you know the way to the dungeons." Robb answered with a smirk before walking out of the great hall leaving young Jon standing in the center.

_'The dungeons! Just great, you got yourself into this Jon Stark!' _Jon scolded himself as he marched his way towards the dungeons, he stopped a few feet away from the door as he saw his aunt Arya talking with his Uncle Rickon. _'Fuck! May as well get this over with!'_ he said to himself as he bravely walked over.

"Well, well, look who I found heading for the dungeons." Rickon said folding his arms.

"Stop teasing him Rick, I'm sure his heading for the armory or something." Arya scolded his brother.

"Don't scold Uncle Rickon, he's right, I'm heading to the dungeons to spend the night there." Jon said and before Arya could answer "You want to know what I did? Okay, I knocked two guards outside my room unconscious and I kicked Uncle Bran right in the nuts." he added before opening the door and slamming it shut.

"Wow." Rickon said "He sure does behave like his father." he added.

"Aye, like father like son." Arya said as they both looked at the door and laughed while their direwolves looked at each other confused.

**Will Robb Stark reach Casterly Rock in time to stop the madness? What will it take to reason with Olyvar Frey? Or will there be a civil war between Olyvar's forces and Robb's? Find out in the next chapter.**


	5. Duel between brothers

Robb assembled Winterfell's forces and rode as fast as he could towards Casterly Rock, as they passed by villages they overheard that something terrible has happened at Casterly Rock. By the time Robb and his men arrived at Casterly Rock, Olyvar had already burned the city down the only building left standing was the castle itself.

The Stark soldiers spread out across the flattened city, searching for survivors or anything that can proof that Olyvar really did attack, while the soldiers were busy looking for clues, Robb and his bodyguards made for the castle. Once in the castle, Robb looked around at the scorch marks made by the torches, everything was smashed, railings had been broken, and the bodies of Lannister and Karstark alike lay everywhere, the stench of death was becoming more and more evident in the air.

As they moved more deeper into the castle, more and more bodies were found, Robb noticed a trail of blood on the floor he followed the trail that ended in front of a huge door, he held his breath as he slowly opened the door. What he saw made him feel sick, bodies of children and guards alike lay everywhere, with their guts split open or with their limbs and arms separated from their body.

He saw the body of Jaime Lannister lying on the ground with a pool of blood around his body, his golden hair spread across his face, his arms spread out and his sword laying no more than a few inches away from his right hand. At the center of his chest was an ugly stab wound, the wound that ended his life.

"Who?" Robb asked his bodyguards. "Who could have done this?"

The bodyguards didn't know what to answer for they themselves were shocked at the sight of the carnage before them, one of them heard a muffled voice crying for help. "Your Grace! There's a child trapped under the bookcase!" he shouted.

The other bodyguards immediately sprang to help in lifting up the bookcase, and when they finally lifted it up, the child turned out to be a seven year old boy, Robb quickly went to pick the young boy up before anything else could fall on him. "What happened here?" Robb asked politely.

"I...I...was hiding along with my friends when the city came under attack, we thought we would be safe but we were wrong when the castle door was breached." the boy replied still traumatized at the recent events.

"Who killed your friends?"

"I don't know his name but all I know it's that he wanted to find a man named Thoros of Myr." the boy said shaking like a leaf as he recalled the massacre.

"Harsh now lad, there's no need to be afraid. You're safe with us." Robb said patting the boy on the back "Froki, bring the boy out of here, make sure he drinks plenty of water." he ordered as he handed the boy over.

Robb could hardly believe his ears but it was true, his squire has gone mad, he must do something or the whole of Westeros will be in danger with his squire running about. He ordered his men to march back to Winterfell despite their pleas to stay with him but they knew once their king made up his mind there was no one who could change it.

He traveled along the Southern borders when he ran into some Karstark soldiers who were on patrol "Have you seen a man barely out of his teens, dressed in Stark armor, accompanied by twenty horsemen?" he asked.

"Do you mean your squire, your grace?" one of the soldier replied "If so, you will be glad to know that he's just further up this road camping with the rest of his men." he added.

Robb thanked the soldiers and rode further up the road and true enough, he found his squire and a few men camping in the woods, he dismounted and stormed towards the men who immediately stood to attention. "Olyvar!" he shouted "Tell me why did you attack Casterly Rock?"

"It's for the good of the North." Olyvar replied without any emotions.

"You butchered them, every single one of them!"

"They did the same to us as well, don't you remember? Your Grace?" Olyvar said mockingly.

"But they did not kill our children, or the elderly!"

"They all deserve to die!" Olyvar yelled back in anger "And if you don't like it, you can kill me!"

"You have truly gone mad..." Robb said with sadness in his voice as he drew out his sword "Forgive me Olyvar, but I must do what I must."

"You will try."

The soldiers backed away as the two men begin hacking their swords at each other, none of them dared to interfere as two of the best swordsman dueled each other. They spun, hit, spun again, spun and stabbed and then missed each other, they slashed each other at the waist, their swords meeting again for what seemed an eternity before breaking contact. Visions of the dead children and Lannister soldiers came to Robb as he held his sword firmly _'Olyvar killed them, he butchered them all.'_ he said to himself.

Perhaps this thought finally made Robb realize that Olyvar was no longer his friend, his squire, or his brother. Olyvar was now a heartless, maniacal, blood thirsty mad man. This thought rekindled a fire in Robb that drove him to fight to his fullest potential. He doubled his attack, causing a surprised Olyvar to lose ground.

He kicked Olyvar's sword away from his hands, and raised his sword for the killing blow but he hesitated, he could not kill his best friend, his brother. But before he could bring his sword down, Olyvar manged to recover and picked up his fallen sword and the fight ensured again.

"You hesitate," Olyvar said. "The flaw of compassion!"

"You are arrogant!" Robb retorted. "The flaw of hate!"

Olyvar struck at Robb's head, he parried, Robb struck low, Olyvar did the same. All the while on the patch of grass. Finally Olyvar's blows ceased, he lowered his sword. Robb thought for a moment he was going to surrender, but he quickly dismissed the thought. He kept his sword at the ready as Olyvar glared at him with fury and hatred in his eyes.

Robb knew that the duel was over, he has seen how his squire fought before, he knew every single move that Olyvar would throw at him. In his heart, he begged for Olyvar to give up and surrender but that was not the case, the boy he had once trained was gone. He knew which attack was going to come next as he readied his sword "Don't try it." he warned.

Olyvar ignored him and charged forward his sword ready to strike but Robb had already anticipated this attack. Robb swung his sword forward slicing Olyvar's legs with ease, as he watched his squire fall to the ground crying out in pain. He raised his sword and with tears in his eyes he brought it down granting Olyvar a mercy death.

Robb ordered the Karstark soldiers to return home and forgave everyone for their crimes, he then marched back to Winterfell with the remaining Stark soldiers. He slowed down his horse to have a chat with the Red Priest. "Is it true that you can bring a person back to life?" he asked.

"Yes, I can, provided the body is not too rotten." Thoros replied.

Robb felt scared at this point, seven years had passed since they buried Jon in the crypts, he did not know whether the body is rotten or not. He ordered Jon's body to be dug out, and what he saw made him wonder in amazement as the body had not decomposed but remained the same except for the crossbow wounds around the back and front.

"The body seems to be in good condition, I will begin the ritual." Thoros said and ordered everyone to take a step back.

Thoros placed his hand on Jon's forehead and said as loud as he can "Lord! Cast your light upon this man, your servant. Bring him back from death and darkness. His flame has been extinguished, restore it!"

Everyone watched in awe as Jon groaned in pain before sitting up, looking around in confusion. "Robb?" he said.


	6. Wildling Invasion

"Robb..." Jon said looking around in confusion. He stood up and looked up in the sky "They're coming, from the North in two days time." he said looking back down again.

"What? Who's coming?" Robb asked.

"The Wildlings!" Jon yelled "They will be coming in full force and if you don't do something about it, they will conquer all of Westeros! You may not believe this but the Wall will fall, the Night's Watch will be massacred unless we counter attack."

"But they are scattered beyond the Wall!" Rickon said.

"No, they are not scattered. Mance Rayder has gathered all of them and is planning to march against us!" Jon stated and looked at the assembled soldiers and civilians "Heed my warning, people of Winterfell, if you don't the whole of Westeros will be overrun by those barbarian hordes!" he shouted.

"Rodrick!" Robb yelled "Call the banners!" he ordered "Jon, where will they strike first?" he asked.

"The North."

"Maester Luwin, send ravens to Lord Umber, tell him to fortify all of his castles! His home is closest to Castle Black and is in the most immediate danger if the wildlings attack!" Bran ordered.

"Then what should the people do? Where can they go?" Arya asked.

"South! The only place safe enough is Casterly Rock provided the walls are not badly damaged." Rickon replied.

"The walls are not, the last time I checked was only a day ago." Robb said "All right, it's settled, I want Winterfell cleared out by dawn, every single civilian must be evacuated and move to Casterly Rock, spread the word to the farms when you pass them."

"I'll go with them Robb." Bran said.

"No, I need every able fighter, you're old enough. Rickon you too." Robb answered as he barked out orders to the nearest soldier. "Get Jon out of his cell and tell him, he better behave himself on the road to Casterly Rock, and Arya you have my permission to tie him up if he makes too much noise!" he added.

"It would be my pleasure." Arya replied with a smile. "All right people let's get to work!" she shouted.

Within four hours, Winterfell was cleared off civilians, the only people who remained behind were the soldiers and volunteers. The rest of the Northern army arrived a day later, and begin fortifying Winterfell surrounding fields, by building outposts and temporary forts. "Do you sense it?" Jon asked.

"There has been no messenger." Robb replied as the two of them stood at the battlements overlooking the Northern fields. "Jon...I'm glad you're back." he said softly.

"Same here, but Thoros told me that there will be some side effects when he resurrected me, my wounds from the Red Wedding will forever remain on my body and I will suffer some slight memory loss." Jon said as he noticed a man dressed in brown fur scouting their position. "They're here." he said.

Suddenly, Robb heard the volunteers arguing below them, they were shouting whether they should fight or run but before he could say anything Jon beat him to it. "It has fallen to us to defend Winterfell and we have made our preparations as well as they can be made. None of us took this land from the wildlings. No wildling of the great army now coming against us was born when this land was lost. We fight over an offense we did not give. Against those who were not alive to be offended. We defend this city, not to protect this stones but to give time for our families to run!" Jon said and drew out his sword "Now who's with me?" he asked as the volunteers drew out their weapons and cheered madly.

The battle started once Jon finished his speech, the wildlings charged up the fields overrunning the forts and outposts killing all who stood in their way, the Northern army responded with showers of arrows and crossbow bolts. "Aim for their eyes! Conserve your ammo for the giants!" Jon shouted as he fired his bow killing two wildlings with one shot.

Robb watched in horror as a giant swiped his hand across the wall, killing ten soldiers in one go, but then he saw Jon scaled up the giant's body and thrust his sword into the giant's eye before jumping back down as the giant fell backwards flattening a few wildlings as it rolled down the hill. "He's much better than you Robb." Bran said.

Robb gave him an annoyed look before focusing on his targets, he noticed that the wildlings have successfully captured the gate house and are opening the gate for their comrades "Jon! The Gatehouse!" he shouted.

Jon noticed it as well and sprang to action, he ran towards the three wildlings who were in the gate house and begin engaging them in combat. He threw one of them down from the walls and onto the streets below before focusing on the other two, one of them charged forward and was decapitated immediately. The last one tried to flee but Jon picked up a shield and threw it at the fleeing wildling slicing her in half "I've secured the gatehouse!" he shouted.

Night soon fell and the wildlings' attack ceased. Robb noticed that the gate was weakened during the attack and would fall anytime, the soldiers by now were afraid and scared, almost three quarter of the Northern army were killed in action including the famed Greatjon Umber who sacrificed his life to save Rickon.

None of the soldiers slept during the night, they all remained on their post in case the wildlings launched a surprise attack. Dawn came faster than it used to and the wildlings begin their attack again but this time on the gate itself, but the Northern army didn't respond to any of their attacks as they were all standing ready behind the gate.

"When this gate comes down there will be no quarter. If you throw down your arms, your families will die. We can break this army here. So I say let them come. Let them come and we will show them how real Northerners fight!" Robb yelled as the men cheered and readied themselves.

The gate then was smashed open and hordes of wildlings charged in, the Northerners charged at them yelling and cursing. Once their swords met, there was no retreat, no surrender, both sides fought for their lives but for different causes, blood spilled everywhere as a wildling or Northerner fell. The stench of death became more stronger every second, as more wildling begin to fall to the Northerners.

"Push them back!" Bran shouted as he hacked his sword wildly killing a few wildlings.

"Jon! Say the words!" Thoros shouted.

Jon decided that the time was right "Lord, cast your light upon us! Lord of Light, give us wisdom for the night is dark and full of terrors!" he said and sliced his palm with his sword and before everyone's eyes his sword was engulfed in flames.


End file.
